


The Battle Of Wits

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Battle of Wits, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have finals tomorrow...., M/M, Pain I Guess..., SMUT?!, This went in a different direction than expected...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based off a tumblr post I've seen several times*<br/>Tommy challenges the boys to a Battle Of Wits. The game is: Tommy sets up 5 pairs of identical looking shots. There's Pineapple juice and lemon juice, tea and apple cider vinegar, flat coke and soy sauce, water and distilled vinegar, and tomato juice or hot sauce. A player picks a color, and gives the other same-colored shot to the player to their left. The both drink, and have to hold their best poker faces. The rest of the players have to guess who got which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Of Wits

"Alright, gentlemen, I have gathered you here today for a battle of wits. Before you are five pairs of identical-looking shots. In these shots are, tea, apple-cider vinegar, pinapple juice, lemon juice, flat coke, soy sauce, water, distilled vinegar, tomato juice, and hot sauce. I will start, by picking a color. Bobby, because you are standing to the left of me, you will pick up the identical one to the one I do not pick. We both drink them, and pull our best poker faces. The remaining players have to guess who got which one. Everyone understand?" Tommy instructs. We all nod. This is not going to end up well. "Wait, Tommy, what's the point of this game, though?" I ask.   
"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. To have fun, obviously." He grins, slapping me on the back. "Alright, let's get started." He picks up the bright red one, handing the other red one to me. "Good luck." He smirks. I grin, rolling my eyes. "3,2,1." I say. We down them. Hm, tomato juice. I pull my best poker face, trying not to look too relieved, and to not burst out laughing when Tommy keeps a straight face, but his cheeks and nose start turning red. "Tommy had the hot sauce." They all say. Tommy runs to the kitchen, and a second later, we hear the water running. When he comes back, Frankie speaks up. "New rule. Loser of the round has to kiss the winner." Tommy shrugs, grabbing my shirt and kissing me, letting me go before I have a chance to react. "You ready?" I ask Nicky. He nods. I grab the bright yellow one, and Nicky takes the other. "Cheers." Nicky comments, before downing his. I quickly follow, trying not to gag when the lemon flavor hits my tongue. I set the glass down, trying not to make a face. "Bobby had the lemon. His eyes are twitching." Tommy comments. I nod. "Jesus, that was sour." I growl. I turn to Nicky, kissing him. He grins into the kiss, trying to pull my closer. "Uh-huh." I order, pulling away from him. He just grins at me. "Let's go, Frankie." Nicky picks up the clear one. That's definitely water. I know it. They drink their shots, Frankie actually sighing in relief. What the heck? Well then. "Frankie's got the water." I guess. He nods. Nicky runs out of the room. I hear what sounds like gurgling and nearly die laughing. He walks back in, and Frankie nearly jumps him, pulling him down to his 5'6 height. He's so adorable. "Alright, alright. That's enough, let's go." Tommy says after a second. They part, laughing. "Jealous much, DeVito?" Massi asks. Tommy flips him off. Frankie picks up the tea-looking one, and swallows it. Tommy follows him. "Tommy has it." I say, watching Frankie's face for any sign of distress. "Nah, I got the tea..." Tommy says, turning and looking at Frankie. He shrugs. "Either you have an amazing poker face, or you love vinegar." Nick says. "The world may never know."   
Damn, that was hot.   
Frankie grabs Tommy, wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck. I actually step back a little. Shit, they're fine.   
"Who wants to do the last one?" Tommy asks. "Me. Against Frankie." I glare. There's no way he'll be able to stand soy sauce. He hates the stuff. We clack our shots together, before drinking them. Haha, guessed right. I got the coke. We all watch Frankie's face. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Bobby got the soy sauce?" Nicky asks. I shake my head. "DAMN, you're good, Valli." Tommy whines. I walk around the table. "Should I crouch down or should we get you a stool?" I mock his shortness. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Gaudio." He growls, his hands digging into my neck and pulling me down. It hurts a little, but it still makes it all the better. I let him step on my shoes so he's a little taller and I don't have to lean down as much. "Nicky and I are going back to our room. I would say keep it PG but you wouldn't listen even if you could hear me, so see you later." Tommy laughs, before the door opens and closes. 

 

I don't bother pulling away from Frankie, instead pulling him up so his legs wrap around my waist. I carefully make my way over to one of our beds, and lay him down, before crawling over him. "How'd you do it?" I whisper, biting at his neck. He moans. "I-I'm good at keep-keeping my emotions inside..." He answers, his hips grinding up to meet mine. "F-Fuck..." I growl, running my hands up under his shirt. "Oh yeah, what about when I do this?" I run my fingertips down his chest, causing him to moan.... really fucking loud. "Fu-uck, Bobby..." He whines. "Yeah?" I mutter in his ear, biting it. "F-Fuck me..." He pleads.   
"As you wish..." I reply, and we don't say another word for a very long time.


End file.
